mattandtreyfandomcom-20200213-history
Career Opinion (episode)
Career Opinion is the Sixth episode of Alferd Packer: The Series. It is the sixth episode of Season 1. Plot *Simon Packer (Johnny Hardwick) hangs outside and then he goes inside his house and then he cleans up after himself to think this is the right time to do so when told it's gotta be done right. He then goes to the campus and then he goes to tell Alferd Packer (Trey Parker) that this is right and then he gives him a right matter and then a group of cannibals named Zach (Jimmy Bellinger) and Oliver (William Fitchner) who are going to eat Simon and then Simon shoots and kills Zach and Oliver who are cannibals and then he tells Alferd to make sure that you never do the same right and then he walks away from Alferd. He goes to meet Polly Pry downtown and then he tells Polly Pry (Meghan Mullally) and then he tells Polly Pry to make sure you never mess up and then she says okay Simon and then Simon and Polly Pry thank each other once again and then they walk to the car. He takes Polly Pry to meet James Humphrey (Matt Stone) who knows the way. He takes James Humphrey to campus and then they tell Polly Pry bye and then Polly Pry says okay see ya later. He and James Humphrey gets out of car. *He and James Humphrey are confronted by George Noon (Dian Bachar) who is a sexually obsessed student and then he calls in a thug named Rod (Joe Grifasi) and then Simon Packer shoots and kills Rod and then he leaves and then he confronts George Noon once again and then George Noon is told by Simon that you came out in the middle of nowhere wanting to kill me and then he tells him to move on and let it go and then he tells him okay then and then he says I am done and then he goes to tell David (Dave Filoni) this and then he walks with David. He and David meets Liesel Packer (Melissa McBride) who is a drug dealer and then she calls in a drug rival named Santo (Ramone Hamilton) and then Simon tells Santo to move back and then Santo takes a hotshot overdose of heroin and then Santo dies from a hotshot overdose of heroin and then Simon Packer walks away from Melissa about this. He tells Gracie (Yasmine Bleeth), Joe (Robert Vaughn) and James about everything that he knows it will be true so they have it paid in the right way and then Joe becomes a ruthless captain and he becomes a quinary antagonist once and for all to make the debt pay. He goes to tell Lisa Packer (April Stewart) and Paul Packer (Daran Norris) who calls in a corrupt bodyguard named Barry (Jay Gragnani). *He fights Barry and then he shoots and kills him and then walks away and then tells Polly Pry, James Humphrey and David let's go and then they stop at a location. They talk about it together to keep it functioned. He goes to the tower to find out what's up there and then a new thug named Fern (Jorge Diaz) wants to tell himself to let it be done and over with so that it will not be undetaken and then he tells Fern relax please and don't do anything wrong alright. Fern tells him alright you can go now and then he tells him thank you bye and then he walks with David away from Fern and then Fern thinks about it himself and then Fern is arrested by a police officer named Will (Justin Bartha) to have it be correct and then Fern is being locked up by Will in jail. He tells David and Alfered let's let it go and keep going and then they say okay. Deaths *Zach - Killed by Simon Packer. *Oliver - Killed by Simon Packer. *Rod - Killed by Simon Packer. *Santo - Died from a hot shot of heroin. *Barry - Killed by Simon Packer. Incarcerated *Fern - Arrested by Will for wanting to threaten Simon.